only if for a night
by BlondeTate
Summary: "Who knows what would've happened if it wasn't for the blonde girl who waltzes in like she owns the place with her super-knife in her hand and a smirk on her face as she yanks Lust away from him and slams her knife right up her throat." Dean/Ruby, 3x01.


_only if for a night_

Funny thing is, this isn't even really what I wanted to write when I sat down in front of my computer today. This came out of literally nowhere. Although I did intend to write SPN because I had a school break this week which I spent rewatching the first 3 seasons - and that is the perfect way to spend my school break, yes - so that kind of put me in the mood to write some Dean/Ruby, but I had other ideas - like a completely AU D/R story or a SPN/TVD crossover - but then this happened because I'm so damn unpredictable.

And it's a short little nothing, I know, but I think I actually like it.

Set in 3x01, what if Ruby saved Dean instead of Sam? Let's pretend that Sam was strong enough to deal with those 3 sins on his own, and that Dean couldn't handle Lust by himself because, well because she's _Lust_ and he's _Dean_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

He only has to throw one glance in her direction to know which sin she is.

_Lust._

It's easy to know. It's in her eyes. It's in the way she walks, the way she carries herself. He's a ladies' man and so he recognizes all the signs. He knows what she wants, what she's doing right now - she's full on seductive mode.

Oh, she's Lust, all right.

Well, aren't you just in trouble now, Dean?

And if you think that it's ironic that lust, Lust of all sins, one of his biggest character flaws and great weakness, is the one to find him, then you'll probably find it amusing that she's blonde because Dean likes blondes, he _loves_ them, and he has a weak spot for them.

Yes, even he finds all that ironic.

But of course it doesn't matter if she's blonde or not, and it doesn't matter if she's pretty or the world's ugliest woman alive because as soon as she places her hand on his chest, he's a goner. It's like somebody turned off the electricity in his brain and he's left in the dark, and all he knows is that he wants her and he wants her _now_.

And so he kisses her and this is it for him.

Thank God for Ruby, huh?

He's still kissing Lust and his hands are tangled in her hair and she's pushing him back against the wall and he still wants more and who knows what would've happened if it wasn't for the other pretty blonde girl who waltzes in like she owns the place with her super-knife in her hand and a smirk on her face as she yanks Lust away from him and slams her knife right up her throat.

Dean watches in shock as the demon gasps and flashes then falls to the floor just like that and he has to close his eyes and open it again to make sure that she's really dead because knives don't kill demons.

I repeat: knives _don't_ kill demons.

But it just did.

His eyes snap up to his savior's face who looks pretty damn satisfied with herself, and he's full of questions, very logical and very pressing questions, yet the first thing that comes out of his mouth is: "What the fuck?"

She smirks. "Well, look at you, Dean. Your lust almost got you killed before it was even your time. Congratulations on that."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass. But you don't have to thank me."

Then she's out of the room, ignoring his cry of "Wait!" and he follows after immediately but she's already gone.

Good grief.

_Who _was that woman?

* * *

He did anticipate the amount of teasing he has to suffer once Sam finds out that a girl saved his life - and he wouldn't have told them the truth if it wasn't for the demon-killing knife - but when a week later Sam still doesn't let it go, cracking jokes about how he's getting old - he's not even 30 yet, thank you very much - and how he must be going rusty and all, he thinks that his brother might be taking this a little too far.

"Can we just forget about it, Sam? It isn't such a big deal. Honestly, I'm more concerned about her magic-blade. We could use one like that."

"Dude," says Sam slowly, grinning from ear to ear and completely ignoring the second half of his brother's sentence. "A girl saved your life. A _girl_ was a better fighter than you are. You would never let me live it down if it was me and you know it."

"I repeat, Sam: she had her magic-blade. Plus it was Lust. I had no control of myself," he defends himself but Sam only smiles wilder and feigns understanding.

"Whatever, Dean. If that makes you feel better." Then he laughs and Dean has to turn up the volume in the car just to tune out his brother's annoying laughter.

He couldn't understand why is Sam so stuck on this incident. It's not like it really matters. She was just a girl, that's all. She was no one and he might never see her again.

He doesn't know how wrong he is.

* * *

**And now I have** **a sudden urge to rewrite the whole season 3 with Dean/Ruby interactions thrown in there like this, because this was very open-ended so...**

**What do you think? Yes? No?  
**


End file.
